Behemoth
Behemoth is possibly the oldest robot that has competed in Roaming Robots competitions, starting in Series 2 of Robot Wars, and continuing all the way to the end of the show's run. Behemoth has a pnematic scoop which can sometimes be capable of lifting other robots out of the arena and self righting 'arms' on each side. The robot was also armed with a small axe, but this was removed shortly before its first Roaming Robots appearance. Behemoth managed to win the 2006 Winter Tour after defeating Iron Awe 3 in the final, and also finished 3rd in the 2005 Winter Tour. It has also competed in more recent competitions, but with less success. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Behemoth participated in the 2005 UK Championships which also doubled up as the Winter Tour. It won its first qualifier fight at Portsmouth on a judges decision against Tanto after flipping the small robot all around the arena and even doing a few nose-dives itself. Behemoth then took on the reigning champion Terrorhurtz at Birmingham who savaged Behemoth with its axe, but Behemoth held its own and maneuvered and flipped Terrorhurtz into the wall where it found itself with its own axe stuck through the wall allowing entry into the finals at Folkestone. In Round 1, it met Tanto again after meeting it at Portsmouth but this time lifted it onto its side where it didn't recover from there. In the Quarter-Finals it met 6th seed Kronic who had problems with its own weaponry where it couldn't seem to self-right for some reason and was beaten. The Semi-Finals saw Behemoth drawn against Terrorhurtz again but this time, the defending champion landed an axe-blow on Behemoth's link which immobilised it elliminating in from the competition. Behemoth then met Beast in the Play-Off where Beast had problems with its own flipper, Behemoth was able to turn Beast over, open the pit and shove it down claiming 3rd place in the competition. 2006 UK Championships Behemoth signed up for the 2006 UK Championships where it was seeded 3rd, after its success in the previous year. In its heat, Behemoth was due to fight Swarm, Alien Destructor and Killer Carrot 2. However, Swarm was forced to withdraw from the competition, before the battle, due to technical issues, leaving the other three robots to fight alone. In the battle, the seeded Behemoth still managed to defeat Alien Destructor and Killer Carrot 2, after it managed to flip them both clean out the arena. This allowed Behemoth to qualify for the finals of the tournament. However, in the first round of the finals, Behemoth was drawn up against Team Roaming Robots with Ripper. In this battle, Ripper was able to make the most of Behemoth's quite high ground clearance. In not a large amount of time, Ripper flipped Behemoth right out of the arena, eliminating Behemoth from the competition. 2006 Winter Tour After the UK Championships, Behemoth came back for the Winter Tour where it beat Ka-Pow! on a judges decision at Doncaster which made it gain points to make the finals at Folkestone. It overcame Beast in Round 1 and Storm 2 in both the Quarter-Final and Semi-Final (thus being because Storm 2 had won the loser's melee between both battles). It met Iron-Awe 3 in the Final where it used its superior speed to keep into close contact with it at all times and kept flipping it over until it ran out of gas at the end which made Behemoth claim the Winter Tour title. 2009 UK Championships Behemoth returned for the 2009 UK Championships, but was absent for the majority of the competition. It only fought in the last round of the qualifying rounds, where it was placed in a melee, up against Envy and Tilly Evo. Behemoth's high ground clearance proved to be its undoing, and it was flipped around quite easily by the other two competitors. Behemoth subsequently lost the battle to Tilly Evo. At the end of the qualifying rounds, as Behemoth hadn't been competing in enough battles, it didn't have enough points to proceed, and was subsequently eliminated from the competition. 2011 UK Championships Behemoth returned for the 2011 UK Championships, with a new bucket scoop at the front, and no longer with the axe. The robot was placed up against Maelstrom, Pressure and Weird mAlice in its heat. In the battle, Behemoth started very well, flipping the other competitors around the arena. However, soon, Maelstrom eventually got in underneath Behemoth, flipped it, with Behemoth unable to self-right. Eventually, Behemoth recovered and managed to self-right, by this time, only Maelstom was left of the other three competitors. Behemoth dominated the final stages of the battle, as Maelstrom's flipper was running out of power. Eventually, the battle ended, with both robots still mobile, but it would be Maelstrom that would proceed to the next round of the competition, eliminating Behemoth. Behemoth also competed in the Annihilator of 2011. It was placed up against Kronic, Storm 2, Terrorhurtz, 8645T and Tough As Nails. In the first round, Behemoth started very well, pushing the other competitors around. Things were looking good as Storm 2 were shoved down the pit, but then Behemoth was flipped up onto the arena side wall, at an awkward angle, and couldn't self-right from that position. They were deemed immobilised, and eliminated from the annihilator. Win/Loss Record Wins: 6 Losses: 5 Honours *Robot Wars - UK Series 2 Semi-finalist (199 *Robot Wars - First World Championships Runner-Up (1999) *Robot Wars - Extreme 1 All-Stars Championship Quarter-finalist (2001) *Robot Wars - UK Series 7 House Robot Rebellion Winners with Gravity (2003) *Fighting Robots European Championships 2004 Runner-Up *3rd in Fighting Robots UK Championships 2005 (Roaming Robots Winter Tour) *Robots Live! - Leicester 2006 Runner-Up *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2006 Finalist *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2006 Champion *Robots of Destruction 2009 Champion *Robots Live! - Team Champions 2012 with Team Saints & Sinners *Fighting Robots - Winner of Most Outstanding Achievement Award 2012 *Robot Wars - Portsmouth 2013 Finalist *Robot Wars - Colchester 2013 Finalist *Robot Wars Championship 2013 Runner-Up *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2013 Quarter-Finalist *Fighting Robots - Tag Team Champions 2013 (with Saint) Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with lifting weapons Category:Runners-up Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Battlebots Competitors